User talk:Bastian964
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inception Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bastian964 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Kacieh (help forum | blog) Article Comments We have made a request with the wikia staff to disable the article comments. If you want to add your two cents, go here and scroll down to the bottom. http://inception.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Kacieh&diff=5851&oldid=5505 Skxwang 01:21, July 25, 2010 (UTC) IRC Channel Invite We noticed that you have been making meaningful edits on the Inception wiki. If you wish to join our community on IRC, we would welcome your presence. If you need help, try this guide out, which was written by another wiki user: http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/User:JayBO/IRC. Acaeton 01:56, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Just to avoid any confusion, this Wiki was founded and built up by a bunch of us from the Avatar Wiki, and we've decided that for the time being we'll use the Avatar IRC Channel for this Wiki as well, which is why the link Acaeton gave you goes to the Avatar Wiki. Ozzyjalo94 09:43, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Articles Hey Bastian, that was fast... Samsonius and I are prparing some articles, they are nnot finished, but they will be, just leave us one hour =P They all should be different articles because there's more than one extractor and architect in the world. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|((((Matias))))]] ~ Talk Avatar Wiki 15:24, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :The problem is all the articles are deeply flawed and often overlap with other articles or present information that should be in other articles. Take the extraction page, it's speculating that all extractors are con men, where as extraction doesn't need any sort of con. All you need to do is pull them into the dream world and then steal their secrets, like in Inception the Cobol Job where Cobb just threatened the target with a bomb. Bastian9 15:39, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Like Matias said, these articles are no finished. These articles just need to be fleshed out a bit, and putting delete tags on unfinished articles is really nonsensical. [[User:Samsonius|'SAM']][[User talk:Samsonius|'SON']][[User:Samsonius/Banner Requests|'IUS']] 15:43, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::The Extractor article definitely deserves the delete tag even when it is finished. That article can only overlap with the Extraction article. Everything else in that article is speculation. The whole article should be "An extractor is someone who commits extraction." Everything else that isn't speculation should be in the extraction article. Bastian9 15:59, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Songs I'm pretty sure we're allowed to have those songs, considering they're not uploaded to this site. They're on YouTube.--SilverBlade784Talk 07:42, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Some randon contributor has changed numerous articles, replacing items (i.e. gun, totem, etc.) with sexual items. Please have someone go rewrite those articles. I have done a few but I don't know much about Inception, other than what was given in the movie and comic. Thanks, Samuel Elliot Back G'day Bastian, it's good to be back, you've done a great job keeping this place intact, well done :) Basically, I just thought I'd re-familiarise myself with this Wiki, and when I get the DVD release, see about adding more content to the articles (namely the character ones, which definitely need some more information). I'm looking forward to helping out more, and I finished school for the year today so I'll have a lot of spare time to edit this Wiki. See you around, OZZY 05:37, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Rollback and Ban request G'day Bastian, an anon deleted most of the content on the film article. The anon did it over a couple of edits, so I'm requesting a rollback (my internet is being a real pain right now, article editing has slowed right down). Cheers, OZZY 10:08, December 15, 2010 (UTC) G'day again, my internet is back up and running, so I got the film article fixed. OZZY 13:30, December 15, 2010 (UTC) The anon has been banned. You should probably ask Matias or Samsonius if you can have rollback privileges, I don't know how to do it but you more than deserve them.Bastian9 22:15, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll ask them about that on the Avatar Wiki IRC (at least one of them is there most of the time). OZZY 09:23, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Promoting Users Hey there, I've just promoted Ozzy to a rollback. If you need to promote or demote anybody (you can't promote people to admin status unless you're a bureaucrat), just go to their contribution page and look for a link near the top that says "User right management." I'm sure you can figure out what to do after you get there. Happy editing, 14:54, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks.Bastian9 15:08, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Actually according to the help wikia, admins don't have the power to change user rights levels at all. Only Bureaucrats can do that.Bastian9 15:15, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :In that case, just ask Matias or myself if you need someone promoted/demoted. 15:20, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Expanding articles G'day Bastian, I've finished my first draft of the Ariadne article on my sandbox. If you have any ideas about improvements, please let me know (Wikia disabled editing of other User's pages, so I don't think anyone but me can edit my sandbox page). Cheers, OZZY 10:39, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I only see two major problems, there are too many quotes and her movie poster picture should either be moved into the article text as a normal picture or removed entirely. Having the picture at the bottom of the article just looks awkward. Beyond that it looks excellent. Bastian9 16:19, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I was thinking that the posters should probably be removed from the articles (I really don't think they need to be there, I just added it in because it was in the original article). As for the quotes, I'll cut them down to about 5 or 6. OZZY 21:53, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I removed the promo pic aand cut the quotes down to 6. If all is good, I'll move the content from my sandbox to the article. OZZY 22:07, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Feel free. Everything looks excellent. Bastian9 22:58, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Kick page. Hey there. I re-edited the kick page. I didn't mean to make it sound so... "mean" toward you, but come on. Unless you can explain how Ariadne and Fischer "kicked" out of limbo (which the movie made clear that that is what they were doing), you should not revert the page, and instead, concisely add in the information I provided. Please take another look. I added some more to it. You were hardly being mean, you just failed to write it in anyway professionally at all. You don't ask questions in articles. Also, it was the defib that woke them, if you have a sourced statement that proves otherwise (like from the script that was release a while ago) you may add it. You must remember just because something may appear to be one way doesn't mean that what you are writing isn't speculation. Bastian9 02:36, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Name template Ah, thanks for letting me know x3 Wasn't aware. Ah well, it's there if anyone ever needs it. -'Minish Link' 15:35, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Changes Ahh, sorry-- I'll consult you about it in the future then, sorry again! -'Minish Link' 19:51, January 1, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I didn't post that because I was angry or anything, I just wanted you to know. Also like I said if you change something I did with the help of the script it doesn't really matter too much. Trying is all that I ask for. Bastian9 20:57, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Inception: The Shooting Script :Okay, cool. Well, I'll let you know if I've questions about if something needs to be changed-- it just seems weird that they refer to it as a hotel room when Saito says something like "How did you find my condo?"...How did you get the script, anyway? -'Minish Link' 23:18, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :It's sold in book form (named Inception: The Shooting Script). Bastian9 23:32, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I think I'll pick it up myself. -'Minish Link' 01:46, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Ban request G'day Bastian, this anon vandalised the Eames page, I rolled the edits back. Cheers, OZZY 14:01, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up. Bastian9 21:18, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Question Hello there. I am RoyboyX, a patroller on Wikitroid and the top contributor there as well. I am also a member of a starting up trans-wiki janitorial team that aims to help wikis grow and prosper. Our name is the Pirate Assistance Team. Although our name may sound odd considering the circumstances (it was named for its founder Piratehunter) and I noticed that you don't have an IRC channel, so we were wondering if you would like us to make one for you. It would make communication between us and you easier. Thanks! --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • ) 22:23, March 6, 2011 (UTC) *I don't use IRC so it would be no use to me but if you want to make it go ahead. Bastian9 03:10, March 7, 2011 (UTC) G'day RoyboyX, the possibility of this wiki having an IRC channel was actually discussed in another wiki's channel sometime around when this one was started up last year. Due to the very low amount of traffic on the wiki at the time, it was decided not to set one up, and I do not think that an IRC here is necessary now, as we are getting even less traffic than before. 'OZZY' 07:30, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I understand your feelings, but that's the thing. We build wiki communities and get Inception fans to join and contribute. I know Piratehunter will likely help you for a long time cause he looooooooves Ellen Page ;) --[[User:RoyboyX|Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • ) 13:31, March 7, 2011 (UTC) From what I've seen in real life and here on the web, Inception interest has pretty much died down. I just feel that setting up an IRC here might have no impact whatsoever, and be a waste of time and effort for everyone involved. That said, I have no say in how this place is run, and I could ask the two founders (Matias and Samsonius) what they think about this, as they are regulars on another wiki's IRC and I often see them there. 'OZZY''' 08:29, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Deletion May I ask why you are wanting to delete the page I put up? -unsigned user As I said in the edit summary, that page is not about Inception. It is about an internet meme which happened to be inspired by Inception. It would fit in a wiki about memes or maybe even in a one or two sentence trivia point on a the trailers page but even then it might be deemed not relevant. Sorry. Bastian9 18:00, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Christopher Nolan Wiki Hey there, I thought I would make contact as I have recently started up a Christopher Nolan Wiki, here. I realise two such wikis existing will create overlap, but I thought the information I wanted to include (such as info about his earlier films) would never really have a place on this wiki. I hope you do not mind the existence of this other wiki; I hope that the two can co-exist nicely! I may start to contribute here, but not for a while as Inception is his only dvd I don't possess and it wasn't my fav of his films. Anyway I thought I would just let you know about it; hopefully it won't cause a problem! Thanks--Acer4666 23:59, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I have no problem with this at all. I think it is an excellent idea. Bastian9 13:38, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :Excellent! Many thanks for the response--Acer4666 17:25, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Dominic Cobb page Hi Bastian964, wanted to let you know that I made a very minor edit to the Dominic Cobb page today. I changed the spelling of Cobb's first name to "Dominick" with a "k." The only official place we see Cobb's full first name spelled is on the Airline ticket that the man hands to Cobb in the penthouse. Cobb looks at the ticket and we get a brief glimpse of Cobb's full name at the top. When you pause the DVD or Blu-ray, you can see that Cobb's first name is Dominick with a "k." This airline ticket prop used in the film is official canon. To date, Warner Brothers and Legendary Pictures have not created any promotional merchandise with Cobb's full first name. I summarized this in the edit details section, but thought that I should mention it to for your reference. CobbisDreaming CobbisDreaming 18:58, October 7, 2011 (UTC)